Protective garments collectively known as bibs have been in wide use for many years. Such garments are worn across the front of clothing during dining for the purpose of preventing staining and are usually made of liquid absorbent material such as cotton, paper or woven or unwoven cloth fibers. When secured about a person's neck and draped over the wearer, they present an unflattering appearance and therefore are often supplied as a throw-away article to be discarded as soon as convenient.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bib which will serve the purpose of prior art bibs while presenting an attractive and flattering appearance for the wearer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bib which can be conveniently carried about and reused from time to time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bib which is easy to put on and remove.